Legolas and Tauriel (Friendship or Love)
by Thehobbitandlordoftheringsfan
Summary: When Tauriel is left devastated by Kili's death, her and Legolas return to the Woodland realm where their healing friendship starts to grow in to something else. However danger is still hiding around the corner. My first ever fanfiction story so constructive comments only please. Already working on other chapters and will make them longer. Hope you enjoy.xx
1. Chapter 1

_(Takes place after The Hobbit Battle of the five armies. The scene with Legolas and Thranduil has just finished)_

Legolas looked at his father for the last time and bowed his head in respect. He walked away for a few seconds but suddenly halted as he had to see his father one last time. As Legolas looked around he saw that his beloved king and father had gone. As he stared where his father had been, hoping he would come back, he sighed to himself as he realised that Thranduil was not coming back. He turned and told himself that he had to go and find a man named Strider but as he turned and started to leave, he once again stopped as he heard a familiar voice sobbing. He cautiously walked into a small open area to find none other than his friend and crush, Tauriel.

He was shocked to find Tauriel like this as he had never seen her so upset. He could see Tauriel weeping and leaning over something but what it was he had no idea. "Tauriel," he called out with a worried expression on his face, "What is wrong. What is it that you lean over and weep for?" Tauriel slowly looked up, stood up and turned around.

"This Lord is who I grieve for." She moved out of the way and Legolas saw a pitiful sight on the floor. Kili was laying there, crimson blood in a puddle on the ground, his body not moving and that was when Legolas realised that he was dead. Legolas froze for a while, taking in the horrific sight before his piercing blue eyes.

He eventually looked up and in a soft and gentle voice said, "I am sorry _mellon_ , I know he meant a lot to you." Legolas opened his arms to offer a hug to comfort her sadness and sorrow.

"No," the words came out of Tauriel mouth and stung the Prince like several bees attacking him at the same time. "I know that you feel more for me than I for you but at this moment in time, all I can offer you is my friendship, not my love." With that she burst into tears again.

"I understand," said a fast recovered Legolas, "And I am offering you a hug from a friend who feels bad for your loss, not for any other reason." Listening to this Tauriel hesitantly nodded her head and he moved towards her, hugging her comfortingly. She rested he head on his chest, her tears finally stopping. Legolas held her tight wishing that their hug was for different reasons, not this, but knew if he ever wanted a chance to be something more, for now a friend he would have to be. Sensing her tears stop Legolas told her of what they should do next.

"Tauriel, I think we must return to the Woodland Realm," Legolas said firmly. Tauriel looked up in surprise as she knew that the Lord did not want to return so she questioned him on the matter. "I think I was wrong saying I did not want to return. Deep down I know that is where I belong and you too. My farther will forgive you for your betrayal to him and you shall no longer be banished. Tauriel bit her lip, she was not sure of this but she also knew she wanted her home back and her kin so she agreed. "Let us go then Tauriel it shall be a few days ride." With that they left and Legolas felt that he might be starting to win her over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for positive reviews and suggestions for ways to make my updates better. The words in italic are words in elvish. These are the words and their meanings.**

 **Ada= Father**

 **Mellon= Friend**

 **Mellon nîn= My Friend**

 **I have lots of ideas for future chapter which I have already planned. If you have an idea please pm me. I will try and update weekly or more. Hope you**

 _(Legolas and Tauriel's journey back to the Woodland realm is almost complete)_

Legolas slowed his horse down into a canter as he knew that they were nearly home. He was worried about their arrival as he did not know how the king would react. He knew his _Ada_ would be thrilled to have him home, but what of Tauriel? He knew Thranduil would not be at all pleased with her but would she still be cast out and banished?

Legolas looked behind him to see Tauriel peacefully sleeping. Her long, auburn hair was blowing around in the biting wind. Her clothes had holes and rips in from the ferocious battle. He cheek had a painful looking scratch on which was starting to heal. The prince turned back around to see that they had arrived at the Woodland realm. Legolas smiled, they were home.

Legolas gracefully dismounted the tired black horse before turning to Tauriel. He placed his hand on her shoulder before gently shaking her, waking her up. "We are here Tauriel, we are home," he said to her. He helped her dismount before a guard suddenly ran up to them.

"Welcome home my Prince and Captain," said a rather flustered guard. "The king said that if either of you were to return you should go to his throne room at once."

"Why?" said a concerned Tauriel.

"I was not told," the guard replied. He then left them to wonder what was going on.

 _(Legolas and Tauriel have made their way to the throne room. They are stood outside as they stopped before entering.)_

" _Mellon nîn_ ," the Captain quietly said, "What if your father will not let me stay?"

"I will not allow him to do that Tauriel," Legolas said just as quietly. With that he pushed open the huge doors and walked into the throne room.

Thranduil looked up as he heard the doors open and to his delight, he saw his son. As he saw Tauriel behind, his eyes narrowed with anger. "Legolas, you have returned," he said with a booming voice.

"Yes _Ada_ , I know that this is where I truly belong."

Thranduil now turned to the Captain and angrily said, "Why is it you return? You led my people into war and death all because of a dwarf. You have no place here."

Tauriel was hurt by this comment but replied saying, "I was wrong to bring your people into it I understand that but I am truly sorry. I thought that what I was doing was right. Please, I have no place to go and I am cold and hungry." Legolas noticed that there was a look of pleading on her face.

"Why would I care?" retorted the king. Legolas knew that she needed help if she wanted to stay.

Legolas, who was also angry, but with the king not Tauriel, stepped forwards and said, "That dwarf that you talked of badly is dead. He gave his life protecting Tauriel who is not even his kin. You think you are the only person who has ever lost someone you loved but you are not," Legolas was shouting now. He stopped for a second and calmed down. "If Tauriel goes, I go," Legolas said in a more controlled voice.

After Thranduil heard Legolas make a reference to his mother, he was lost in thoughts about his dead wife. He remembered the pain he went though, living every day of his life without her, raising Legolas on his own and having nobody he could talk to when he needed somebody. He glanced over at Tauriel and understood that she was going through that. He also did not want his son to leave so he was left with no option.

"Fine, Tauriel you may stay," Thranduil said quite flatly. "I presume you want to keep you position of Captain of the Guards?"

"Yes please my Lord, it would be an honour," Tauriel said, her face lightening up.

Legolas grinned as he saw how happy she was. "Thank you _Ada_ , I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too my son," Thranduil said starting to look happier. He then turned to Tauriel and with a stern expression said, "Do not let me down again as I shall not be as forgiving." With that he motioned that they could leave.

 _(Outside of the throne room)_

Tauriel hugged Legolas and said happily, "Thank you my Lord, I do not know what I would of done without you," and with that she left.

Legolas watched her leave feeling much better knowing that she was able to stay and he had a chance of getting her to like him in more than a friend way. The price then said quietly, out loud to himself, "It was no problem Tauriel," and after that he also left.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas and Tauriel

Chapter 3

 **Hello to anybody reading this. Once again thanks for positive comments and advice. I have in total 11 chapters planned for this story so far but I may write more chapters so keep checking to see if I updated. I will try post every weekend as my teachers are in love with the fact they can give out huge homework's during the week. If you have any ideas for a chapter, please pm me. Below are the elvish words used in the chapter and the translations. Finally I would just like to say R.I.P to Alan Rickman who died this week. I was a huge fan of his. Hope you enjoy the new update. Xxxxx**

 **Mellon nîn= My Friend**

 **Mellon= Friend**

 _(This scene takes place a few years after the battle of the five armies. During the years, Legolas and Tauriel have grown closer and she is starting to like him back. At the start of the chapter, the setting is Legolas's chambers.)_

Legolas woke up in his chambers to see that it was the middle of the morning. It was a sunny day and he could hear the birds chirping outside. After he finished getting changed the Prince strolled onto his balcony. His balcony overlooked a beautiful garden and to the side of that, the training field. The training field had many archery targets and a huge space for sword fighting. He was about to turn away when he saw a familiar looking, red headed elf practicing her sword motions. Legolas felt a smile appear on his face and after watching her for a few minutes, he decided to go and spent the day with her. He collected his weapons and made his way down to the training field.

Tauriel had been up since the early hours, practicing her archery. The centre of the target was hit every time. She had now decided to move on to her sword skills as a sword was her weaker weapon. The Captain was practicing her motions when she felt and heard her sword clash with another. Tauriel quickly looked round to see the Prince standing before her. "My Lord," she said politely and bowed her to show her respect and acknowledge his presence.

 _"_ _Mellon nîn,"_ Legolas said sounding slightly annoyed, "Call me Legolas and nothing else."

"I shall, but what is it that brings you here," Tauriel said sounding slightly hopeful.

"I have come to challenge you to a duel," he replied grinning at her. She was not sure whether to accept this challenge or not as many in the kingdom had challenged the Prince in the past, none had managed to defeat him, however she wanted to spend time with him so Tauriel accepted the challenge.

"I shall accept and you shall not win," Tauriel said daringly.

"Is that right _Mellon_ , you should remember that I am the Prince and nobody has ever beaten me before," Legolas said chuckling to himself. They drew their swords, both determined to win. The duel had begun.

Legolas charged at Tauriel, his sword raised high. As he got near to Tauriel he brought his sword down but she easily dodged and she turned and faced him, bringing her sword out in front of her. They paced round each other for quite a while before attacking at the same time. Their swords clashed above their heads before Tauriel slyly kicked the back of his legs, causing him to fall over. He grabbed her as he fell onto his back, making her fall on top of the Prince. Tauriel was the first to recover and blushed a bit before remembering the duel and placed her sword on his neck.

"Do you give up Legolas?" Tauriel asked him in a mocking voice. She laughed and looked up. She had beaten the prince, but then she felt herself being rolled over with a strong force. Tauriel looked up to see Prince on top of her with his sword at her throat.

"Do you give up Tauriel?" Legolas said in a mocking voice. She tried to move but he had her firmly pinned down. "Never get distracted and let your opponent attack when you are off guard," he said and chuckled. "Do you give up?" he asked one last time.

"Fine, yes," Tauriel unwillingly said but she knew that he had won.

"I still have the title of best fighter in the kingdom," he said smiling, then getting up he offered a hand to Tauriel who willingly took it. He pulled her up onto her feet with a bit too strong a pull. She fell into his arms and looked up at Legolas. They gazed at each other for a while and Legolas was about to say something when a breathless guard ran towards them.

"My Prince and Captain," he said taking breaths between every word, "An army of orcs are marching towards the Woodland realm. It is not a huge army but they are approaching fast. Your father sent me. He has rallied up some troops but needs both of you there immediately, before it is too late.

 **I hope this chapter was not too boring but I have never written a fight scene or battle scene before so that was a first attempt. If you have any advice for how I will write the battle in the next chapter please PM me. I will hopefully update again next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I hope you are well. Sorry for not updating for 2 whole weeks but I have had so much going on recently. I have had a few PM's requesting that I write certain scenes and I have them planned so keep sending ideas. RIP to Sir Terry Wogan who died recently of cancer. As usual, translations are below. Hope you enjoy. Xxxxx**

 **Ada= Father**

 _(Takes place straight after last scene where a guard has come and told Legolas and Tauriel that an army of orcs approaches the Woodland realm. Also I did not mention it in the last chapter but the guard brought a horse with him for them too ride to where the battle was.) (Hope that makes sense)_

"Quick Tauriel you must ride with me," a panicked Legolas said swiftly mounting the chestnut coloured horse. He stretched out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up onto the horse before galloping away to battle. They arrived quickly and dismounted next to the king. They saw that the orcs were at least half an hour of reaching them. _"Ada,_ I thought the orcs had been destroyed during the Battle of the Five Armies many years ago?" said a confused Legolas.

"No my son, these are the orcs who fled at the end of the battle, they have come back for revenge and I fear the rest are regrouping in a faraway land," Thranduil told the pair of elves, his eyes full hatred and anger as he mentioned the orcs.

 _(Half an hour has past and the two armies are positioned, ready for battle.)_

An orc rides up and down the front of the army on his Warg yelling in black speech. The whole army of orcs then yell back and raise their weapons. Also Thranduil is riding up and down on his new Moose, shouting at the elvish army. "Do not show them mercy, for you shall receive none. Slaughter them all in honour of the brave warriors who died years ago defending our people." After that, the battle had begun.

 _(I read several PM and they said not to write about the actual battle, but what happens after the battle so I have followed their advice. Hope you are happy with that decision but I did not want to ruin the update by writing a really awful battle scene.)_

Several hours later the battle was finished. The army of orcs was not a big one but the orcs were skilled in fighting which was why it took the elves so long to destroy the orcs. Many elves were dead or wounded but most had survived. Legolas pulled his sword out of the dead orc and looked around to see his father in the distance, killing an orc. Legolas jogged over to him. When he got there Thranduil said to his son, "How are..," he did not finish as Legolas interrupted.

 _"_ _Ada,"_ Legolas said starting to panic. "Where is Tauriel?"

"I am not sure. About an hour ago I saw her fighting over there. (He points to his left) Legolas you know she is an exceptional fighter. She will be fine," Thranduil said trying to reassure his son but Legolas was already gone.

"Tauriel, TAURIEL," the Prince shouted, hoping for a reply. Instead, when he looked to his right, he saw Tauriel fighting a group of orcs with her sword. He ran to help her but before he could get there an orc pushed her down onto the ground and stabbed her shoulder. Tauriel let out a scream of pain and she could feel blood oozing down her arm. She could see the orc lift his sword to make the fatal blow and she closed her eyes waiting for her death, but it never came.

Tauriel opened her eyes to see the Prince running towards her shooting the group of orcs that had surrounded her. She let out a sigh of relief before realising how much pain she was in. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, unable to contain the pain. Legolas rushed over to her and on seeing her wound he let out a gasp of horror. "Tauriel, listen to me, it will be ok." He could see that she was beginning to lose conciseness because of the blood loss. "No Tauriel stay with me, please."

"Legolas," Tauriel whispered before going unconscious. As soon as she said that Legolas picked her up and ran back to his father, carrying Tauriel in his arms with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Thranduil was talking to one of his more senior warriors when he heard Legolas behind him, panting and carrying something or someone. "Legolas where were...," his voice trailed off when he saw Tauriel lying in his arms. Thranduil quickly ordered several healers to attend to Tauriel. Even though they often fought, he still thought of her as a daughter to him.

After a few minutes he pulled aside one of the healers and said to her in an anxious voice, "Is she likely to survive."

The healer turned and faced the king and Legolas before saying, "Honestly," she said, hesitating to tell them the truth. "I am not sure that she will."

 **Hoped you enjoyed it, will update again next weekend. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi to anybody reading this. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had several other things to do and as everybody here writes, I am sure you all understand that updating often can be quite hard. For this chapter I decided I would make the start go back to the end of the last bit chapter and retell it but from Tauriel's point of view. Hope that makes sense. Thanks for positive PM showing support and advice. Enjoy the update and will try and put the next chapter up next weekend. Translations are below. Xxxxx**

 **Tauriel POV**

I thrust my sword into the hideous orcs chest and drew it out as the orc fell to the ground. Looks like that training I did has come in useful. A group of about 5 orcs were approaching me and I got my weapons ready and ran forwards to attack them. I killed 1 of them and got ready for the next when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I had been stabbed. I collapsed to the ground, crying in pain. I saw an orc lift his sword and I closed my eyes preparing for the final blow, but it never came.

I opened my eyes, not sure how I was still alive when I saw a familiar blond haired elf running towards me, shooting the group of orcs down as he ran. My mind then focused on the pain in my shoulder and I felt tears running down my cheeks. I felt like I might burst as I could no longer contain the pain. I could feel myself about to go unconscious when Legolas came and gasped, shocked at my wound.

"Tauriel," Legolas said

I could feel I was about to go.

"No Tauriel, do not leave me, please," a crying Legolas said.

"Legolas," I managed to say, before everything went black.

 _(Sorry for the time skip but we now go to 2 days after the battle. Tauriel is still unconscious. This is from nobody's point of view.)_

" _Ada_ , you requested to see me," Legolas said gloomily. The prince had just spent his time in his bedroom staring into space, worrying about Tauriel over the last few days.

"Yes, I have just had a report from the healers. Tauriel's condition is improving dramatically. Yesterday they did not think she would survive but now they say she should wake up anytime soon. You can go and see her if you wish," Thranduil said with a slight hint in his voice.

Legolas's face light up hugely when his father said this and straight away rushed to go see her. When got there, a healer she showed him to the room where Tauriel was lay. He pulled up and chair, took her cold hand in his and sat there patiently. He glanced down at her and took in her beauty. Although scratched, her face was as gorgeous as ever, Legolas thought.

 _(A few hours later)_

Legolas was still in the room where Tauriel lay. He looked out of the window for a while before he felt a slight movement in his hand. He quickly looked down to see Tauriel starting to stir.

"Legolas," she murmured. She could see piercing blue eyes looking softly down upon her. Tauriel tried to push herself up but because her shoulder was causing her so much pain she fell back down onto the bed.

"It's me Tauriel," Legolas said, overjoyed she was awake. When he saw her try to sit up and fail he reached over and gently helped her sit up. The Prince saw she was confused so he told her what happened after she blacked out. After Legolas had finished his story, Tauriel sat there thinking deeply about how much Legolas had done for her.

"I cannot thank you enough Legolas, without you I would be dead. I owe my life to you."

"If I had not of saved you my life would not be worth living for I would be filled with guilt and sadness," Legolas said looking away from Tauriel.

" _Mellon,_ look at me." Legolas turned back to look at her. "I thank you with all my heart."

Just then a healer strolled in saying to Tauriel, "I see you are awake my dear, if you want, you can go as I believe that you have strength now. Would you like that?"

The captain's face lit up as she hated being stuck indoors. "Yes thank you."

"Ok but you will need to have someone help you around to start with as you don't have your full strength."

"That is ok I will help her," the Prince said smiling down at Tauriel.

"Right, that is sorted then. Prince Legolas would you mind stepping outside for a moment as I need to help Tauriel get changed?" the healer said.

"Of course, call me when you are done," Legolas replied before walking out of the room.

 _(A few minutes later)_

"Legolas," the healer's voice shouted, "You can come back in now." Legolas walked back in and put his arm around Tauriel's waist, supporting her as they walked out of the room. He took her to his bedchambers as it was nearly nightfall.

"Stay here tonight Tauriel. I will sleep better knowing that you are safe and I can protect you if anything happens," Legolas said.

"I shall Legolas as I will sleep better knowing that you are there to protect me," Tauriel said and with that she lied down on the bed and fell asleep with Legolas going to sleep next to her.

 **I hope that this chapter is okay as when I wrote this I was starting to lose hope in this story for a bit. Thanks for reading. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi to whoever is reading this! I received a few PM's asking if I am near the end of the story and people asking for me to update more. I have around 6 more chapters planned but that is a guess and I come up with new ideas every so often but we are under halfway. Secondly I am a 12 year girl. I do other stuff apart from this (homework and hanging out with friends) so if I forget to update I am sorry but it is going to happen every so often. Also I must apologise as I did not give you the translations last time. Translations are below. Hope you enjoy. Xxxxxxxx**

 **Ada=father**

 _(We now go to just before Legolas is about to leave for the meeting of the fellowship of the ring. Not much has happened between the years but Legolas and Tauriel both have feelings for the other)_

"Legolas, you must leave now," Thranduil said to Legolas with a sigh. "I will not have you being late."

"Yes _Ada_ but there is something that I must do first," Legolas said before walking out of the throne room. Legolas made his way to where the gardens were as he knew that he would find Tauriel there. They had grown close lately and both had feelings for the other. Legolas stopped before he entered the gardens as he could hear a faint humming. He looked ahead to see Tauriel sat on a bench humming to herself. Her red hair was being blown gently by the wind. She was wearing her usual hunting clothes and had her bow next to her. Taking a breath, Legolas entered the garden.

As he looked around, he realised that he had never been inside this garden before. There were several different flowers, all were a bright colour. There was a little pond opposite the bench and he could see several different types of fish swimming around in there. He looked up and saw a massive tree looming above him. The tree had just reached its blossoming stage. He then heard a cough and saw that Tauriel was sat there staring at him.

"Hello Legolas, I would have thought you were had gone by now," Tauriel said with a frown upon her face.

"I was just leaving but I realised that there was something I had to do first, something important."

"Should you not being going and doing that deed then," Tauriel asked questioningly.

"I am about to do it," Legolas said looking confident but inside he was feeling butterflies. He had decided to tell Tauriel how he felt about her but didn't know if she felt the same way.

"Go on then," Tauriel said, a smile playing on her lips as she wondered and hoped about what the Prince might be about to do.

"Well I wanted to say that I …,"

"There you are my Prince," a panting guard rushed in and said, "Everybody is waiting for you so you can depart."

"I shall come but just give me a minute."

"Your father demands that you come now."

"Fine but just wait outside while I say bye to Tauriel and that's an order," Legolas commanded.

(The guard leaves)

"Tauriel….." Legolas was cut of bye Tauriel placing her lips on his. The kiss was short and sweet but meant the world to both of them.

"Go," Tauriel said, "We can figure out our feelings when you return but just know that I will be waiting for you." With that Tauriel grabbed her bow and walked out the garden.

Legolas stood in a daze before the guard coughed snapping him out of it. He then followed suit and walked of unaware of the journey and sacrifices which lay ahead.

 **If you read this then thanks for reading. I will try to update soon. Stay safe. Hope you enjoyed. xxxxxx**


	7. Quick Message

**Hi guys. I gave up on this story as I ran out of ideas but I looked on my computer the other day and saw that the story had around 700 views and I was really shocked by this. It has inspired me to start writing more chapters so expect some updates in the following week. If anyone has any ideas they think would do well in the story then just message me and I will try and fit them in. Thank you everyone for sticking with me even though I gave up I really appreciate it. xxx**


End file.
